


Needed

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is okay with being her support</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Oliver knew that she could break him in half in less than five moves. He appreciated that she was running arguably the most powerful organization on the planet. He loved that she was confidant in every move she showed the world.

But it was moments like this, with her tucked into his arms, an old Fred Astaire movie on, that he truly loved to be the man he now was.

Because he knew she needed him, to be her anchor, and to hold her when it got rough. He could do that, be the wind for her to soar upon.


End file.
